


Breaking Point

by BuffyAngel68



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human male is only so strong and when temptation is continually put in his path, he will eventually succumb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and have made no money off them. Part of me does, however, feel quite proprietary when it comes to their happiness. Thus I keep writing them into love and into bed...

\-----------------------------

Focusing on his meager lunch and the book laid out on the desk before him, Blair Sandburg tried hard to keep his concentration where it belonged, but the fact that his partner kept staring at him for long periods, then tearing his gaze away, was irritating the younger man unmercifully. At last, he met the other's eyes and asked the obvious question.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?"

"The truth."

Jim Ellison gave his partner a death-dealing frown, growled softly deep in his throat and turned back to his paperwork. After a few more tense seconds, he finally responded, but very quietly.

"I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning me on."

Having taken another bite of strawberry yogurt while waiting for Jim to answer, Blair paused with the spoon halfway out of his mouth. His eyes grew wide and his effort to swallow the mouthful he held looked almost painful. Eventually, he freed the spoon and gave Jim an uncertain reply.

"Uh... okay."

"That's all you have to say? I need more than 'uh, okay'. That's pretty lame, Chief."

"Jim... what do you want?" Blair shot back, keeping his voice low and gazing around, worried that the others had noticed or worse, heard. "You finally get the courage to tell me how you feel and you do it here?! Your timing and choice of location really suck, man!"

Now it was Jim's turn to be surprised.

"You knew?"

Blair grinned briefly and lifted another bite of his lunch up to his lips. Jim paled slightly and fought to control his breathing. "Blair... you need to put that away... right now."

"No way. This is all I have for lunch. Besides, what the heck is so hot about yogurt?"

Jim reached out and seized Blair's wrist to prevent his partner from taking another bite.

"It isn't the food... It's you, damn it. It's the... messy way you eat it. The little drop that's left on the corner of your mouth, the faint moustache that stays on your upper lip... it's killin' me not to be able to just... lean in and lick them both off..."

"Jim! Kinda public situation here!"

It took the sharpness in Blair's tone to make Jim realize he was suiting action to his words and encroaching on Blair's personal space. Before the pair could swing into one of their patented room shaking arguments, Simon stepped over the threshold of his office and glared. Jim and Blair automatically rose and moved into his office. He shut the door behind them.

"How long have you got left on your shift today, Jim, three and a half hours?"

"Yeah. Just about."

"You willing to come in and cover for somebody Saturday? Only for that piece of time."

"I guess... what's going on, Simon?"

Their captain shook his head and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this day. I think you two are going to wish you hadn't made your breakthrough in front of the rest of Major Crimes, but..."

"Huh? Waiting for what day? You don't mean you saw it too? How long... I mean... breakthrough?" Jim asked weakly, looking exceptionally confused.

"Yeah, breakthrough. Took you long enough to figure out how much you want him. Past couple days, I thought you might be ready to spill your guts, so I've been keeping an eye on both of you. The more you growled and snapped at everybody, the closer I knew you were."

"Simon... why didn't you say something before now?" Blair said. Simon's grin widened.

"It wasn't my place. If I'd interfered, pushed you together too soon... it would have screwed up a potential good thing. You needed to do it in your own time."

"Maybe you're right. Are you sure about this? There has to be a department policy about encouraging..."

"I'll tell the brass he needed time off to relieve built up stress. You do need... relief, don't you Jim?"

"God, you don't even know..."

"Good. You've got the rest of the day off. Take him home and round off his sharp edges, Sandburg."

"Simon!" Blair protested, blushing at what he considered blunt language.

"Geez, if that makes you blush, Sandburg, you're gonna look like a boiled lobster once I get you home..." Jim replied as he dragged the younger man out of the office, barely stopping to gather their jackets and wallets as they passed the desk. The last any of the other detectives heard of either man that day was a plaintive cry just before the elevator doors shut.

"Hey, my yogurt!"

\-------------------

THE LOFT:

"Jim... slow down, please? Gimme a minute to breathe..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Chief. I just... I wasn't lying. It has been a long time."

"I understand. Me too, but let's take it easy. We've got hours. There's no rush, right?"

Jim gripped Blair's hand and pressed it firmly at the junction of his thighs, molding the fingers around the hardness under the zipper of his jeans.

"Wrong."

"Jim... hold on, okay?" Blair pleaded, pulling away and backing off step or two. "I... I need to... God, this is embarrassing..."

Jim suddenly realized what Blair's problem was.

"Oh... damn, I'm so sorry. I thought..."

"No, I have had experience... just not much. I... kissed, messed around, touched. I've just never..."

"Okay." Jim told him, forcing his breathing and pulse to slow. After a minute or two he walked to where Blair stood and cupped his cheek in one strong hand. "You know I'm sorry about the cave-man act, don't you? I didn't mean to let the panther take over like that. You just... drove me crazy. I've never wanted anything so bad. I couldn't handle it..."

"I want you too, Jim. You being so much more experienced... it's a little scary."

"No, no. I'm not, really. We're pretty much on the same page as far as that goes. I did some... oral stuff once, but that's it. Not the most pleasant night of my life. Memorable, but not pleasant."

"So nobody's ever... touched you? You know, there?"

"Only the PD doctor. Again, not the most pleasant hour I've ever spent."

"So the doc didn't make you hot, huh?" Blair joked.

"Not even lukewarm. Now, you... you're different."

"Oh, right. I make you nuts by eating my lunch." Blair laughed.

Jim added his other hand to hold Blair's head still as he leaned in and did what he'd been wanting to do for almost an hour. He spoke his response in-between slow licks over Blair's lips and chin.

"Damn right you do... The way that spoon slid... in and out of your mouth... was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't stop myself from thinking... that should be my tongue... and my fingers... and my prick..."

Jim grinned wickedly, imagining he could actually feel a rush of heat to the skin he held in his hands. "I warned you about my dirty mouth..."

"Uggh. Like that's incentive to let you put your tongue anywhere near me, big man..."

Jim paused, pulled back and locked his gaze onto Sandburg's.

"Will you really let me? I need to taste you, Blair... I need that. I know you're not ready to do the same for me, yet, but..."

"Jim... God, I think I might be ready to try. Only for you..."

"Bedroom?"

"Mine or yours?"

"More room in my bed."

"Okay."

Jim's hands slid into Blair's hair and he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. When they finally separated, they moved, one behind the other, up the stairs to Jim's room and stripped out of their clothes, in spite of trembling hands. Blair stood, blushing furiously, and shifting from foot to foot until Jim lifted him under the arms and laid him carefully in the middle of the bed.

"Why does the word 'ravished' keep running through my head?"

"You've wasted too much time on Harlequin Romances?" Jim answered, smiling lightly as he studied Blair's shivering form. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"Now who's throwing out bad romance lines?"

"Not me. You really are gorgeous. The way your hair just flows over the pillow... the color of your skin... and your prick, holy..."

"Tell me you aren't having second thoughts. What self-confidence I've managed to hang onto couldn't handle that..."

"Never. You're just more... impressive than I expected. That doesn't mean I'm giving up this chance." Jim assured him, arranging himself on the bed so that his objective was within easy reach of his mouth. "Don't feel like you have to take it to the limit, okay? It's no shame if you're not up to swallowing."

Blair nodded nervously, extending a hand then pulling back as Jim made his first tentative lick around the head of his partner's cock. For a moment, the younger man was shocked into stillness, but he soon gathered his nerve and stroked his fingers down the bottom surface of Jim's solid flesh. Jim groaned softly, encouraging Blair further.

"Baby... that feels so good... you taste amazing, Blair... I knew you would... hot, sweet, salty... sun and the ocean... all wrapped up in one..."

"God, Jim... incredible... so soft... I didn't know it would... be so soft..."

"Taste me... please, Blair... I need you now... just a little taste..."

Lost in the sensations Jim was producing, Blair suddenly found it easy to push aside his fear. Lifting Jim's prick away from its position on his stomach, Blair used gentle fingers to guide the head to his lips. When Sandburg drew the first inch or two inside, Jim grunted around the flesh in his own mouth and tensed his free hand into a tight fist. Moments later, Jim pulled off and cried out.

"If... if you're not ready... back off now!"

Blair, however, had decided he was more than ready. With one firm suck that momentarily hollowed his cheeks, he pulled Jim over the edge. To Jim's shock, Blair swallowed every drop of fluid he was offered. When breath was once again moving in and out of Jim's lungs, he returned to his work on Blair and soon had his Guide pulsing shot after shot of searing fluid down his throat.

"Jim... man... I had no idea it would be so good..."

"I know. I can't believe you did that."

"It'll be better next time, I promise..."

"Blair, no!" Jim protested, flipping his body around. He kissed Blair deeply and swept the younger man's hair tenderly out of his face. "No, baby... it was perfect. It couldn't get any better. I loved it... love you."

"But... I didn't... you know, take all of you..."

"I wasn't expecting you to. Your first time, any size would be tough. Considering that I'm pretty big, you did fantastic, Chief. Just fantastic..."

"You want... more?"

"I'm not ready to go again just yet, Sandburg. Let's rest a little... and talk."

"Sure. About what?"

"How long I've wanted you. *Why* I wanted you."

"Okay. Go ahead. On one condition?"

"Yeah..."

"You let me do the same."

"I think I can handle that..."

\----------------------------------

END


End file.
